Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed
Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed is a Direct-to-Video animated film series based on Marvel Comics and inspired by the events of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is the sequel to Avengers: Forces from the Infinity and Avengers: The Symbiote War and third and final installment of Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy. In the film, the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy work to solve more secrets surrounding the origins of the Inhumans while they help the Royal Family of Attilan in saving their kingdom from a war started by the deceased Ronan's Kree successor Hala the Accuser and Carol Danvers' former mentor-turned-nemesis Yon-Rogg, who long to bring about universal order by obtaining an cosmic artifact which only the Inhumans can wield. On the middle of the chaos, Peter Parker and Kamala Khan make new friendships while they contend with the evil schemes of Victor Kohl / Exile, who seeks to undo the bonds between the Inhuman race and humanity, and Helmut Zemo, who has escaped prison and is allied with Exile, Hala and Yon-Rogg for his own personal goals and his revenge on the Avengers. Plot * See also: Avengers: Inhumans Unleashed/Transcript Having rebuilt the Dark Aster following Ronan's deathevents from , Hala the Accuser and Yon-Rogg intercept Thanos' abandoned ship the Sanctuary II to acquire the necessary resources to create a new super weapon to maintain universal order on the behalf of the Kree Empire. One of these artifacts is the Eternity Forge, a cosmic tool with the same power harnessed by the Power and Reality Infinity Stones. Just as the Kree leaders get into a fight with Thanos' former reinforcer Victor Kohl, the rogue Inhuman Exile, a mysterious spider-powered young Inhuman calling herself Silk storms in and, having been warned of the chaos the Forge can inflict in the Universe if in wrong hands, obtains the artifact before the Kree mercenaries do. Exile attempts to stop Silk, but she defeats and neutralizes him before escaping via a Space Stone Teleportation Ring and setting dozens of Chitauri grenades to obliterate the ship. Right after escaping the explosion, Hala voices other plans in mind as Exile decides to recruit Inhumans from Earth for his goals. In New York City, as the other Midtown High students enjoy their Christmas holidays, Peter Parker is buying gifts for Kamala Khan and aunt May before having a fight as Spider-Man against Mac Gargan / Scorpion. He is joined in the fight by Dante Pertuz, who had adopted the moniker Inferno after his Inhuman powers awakenedfollowing the Mid-Credit scene of Avengers: The Symbiote War, and the two defeat him and hand him to the police. Later on Parker encounters Cindy Moon, who surprises him with her awareness of his secret connection with Spider-Man as well as her own secret as Silk. They gather with Kamala, Miles Morales, Sam Alexander and America Chavez (a young woman who was discovered by Steve Rogers and Carol Danvers and trained to be an Avenger), and they go with Tony Stark to visit New Asgard, Titan, to take part of an special event hosted by Thor in the palace. They also encounter with the Guardians of the Galaxy (Peter Quill / Star-Lord, Gamora. Rocket, Drax, Mantis and Groot), who had started a farm in Titan. The Avengers and the Guardians resume to attend to the great Asgardian/Xandarian festival. The event, however, is interrupted by Kree forces led by Hala and Yon-Rogg, who arrive to collect the Nova Corps' new weapons. A battle issues as the Centurion Helmet, Eitri's latest invention composed of Nova Corps' technology and Uru power, awakens and attaches itself to Alexander, granting him the new mantle of Nova, and he helps the Avengers and the Guardians vanquish the Kree forces. Noticing the potential of Parker's friends, the Avengers grow more curious of the Inhumans' history. Despite having already learned some of their origins as living experiments of the Kree Empire, the heroes decide to solve more secrets. Through Kamala, Pertuz and Cindy, the Avengers and the Guardians are met with Inhuman king Black Bolt and his Royal Family (Queen Medusa, Princess Crystal, Karnak, Gorgon and their dog Lockjaw), who agree to tell them more about the Inhumans' past by guiding them to their kingdom in Attilan. Meanwhile, Eddie Brock is working hard to adapt to the people of Gamora's former home planet in Zen-WhoberiBrock has been in Gamora's home planet since the end of the previous film until the planet is attacked by Kree forces sent by Yon-Rogg, forcing Brock to unleash Venom, who repels the invaders and convinces Brock that their lover Anne Weying is in danger, on which they decide to travel alongside Stakar Ogord and his Ravager crew (who were at the time paid by Nova Prime to help the people of Zen-Whoberi reform their home). Back on Earth, Parker and his friends continue making their preparations for the Christmas party and meet with Cindy's adoptive brother Kei Kawade. They are ambushed by Exile, who tries to convince Kamala, Pertuz and Cindy to join his campaign against the Kree Empire. Having been warned by Crystal of his true intentions, however, the young heroes refuse and naturally defeat him with unexpected help from Kei, who turns out to be an Inhuman with the power to literally bring his artistic drawings to life, forcing Exile to retreat. With no options, Exile breaks into the and frees Helmut ZemoHelmut Zemo has been in prison for his crimes against the Avengers in Captain America: Civil War, who likewise reluctantly agrees to help Exile with his quest in exchange of resources for his revenge on the Avengers. Inspecting the Eternity Forge, which can only be accessed by Inhumans, Kamala consequently has a vision of Hala and Yon-Rogg having disagreed with her empire's past termsevents from Guardians of the Galaxy and destroyed their own planet, leaving only the Kree loyal to them alive. Knowing the disaster which Hala and Yon-Rogg are about to start, Parker, Kamala, Cindy, Pertuz, Morales, Kei, Chavez and Alexander, all unknowingly followed by Danvers' pet Flerken Goose, take off in a abandoned Ravager gunship and decide to travel around the galaxy to find a place where the Forge can be well used. They are ambushed in their journey by Sovereign ships (under the orders of the high priestess AyeshaAyesha is still bent to destroy the Guardians of the Galaxy and their allies due to the past events of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) which cause them to crash-land on Sakaar, where the Grandmaster and Ayesha are hosting a tournament battle between their respective people's warriors to determine the rightfulness of universal order, which Taneleer Tivan the Collector is also watching. Despite discovered by both forces, the young heroes are aided by Venom, Nebula, Ogord's crew and Skrull soldiers led by Talos in a battle which ends with Goose swallowing numerous foes (including Grandmaster, Ayesha and Tivan), allowing Kamala and Cindy to use up the Forge to turn the damaged Ravager ship and the discarded components in Sakaar's junkyard into a more indestructible spacecraft, rendering the Forge useless in the progress. Under Brock's warnings about the Kree leaders' plan, they set out to Attilan before the Kree do. Exile and Zemo invade the temple of the Siege Perilous and attempt to steal it, but they fail. Seeing images of Spider-Men from other dimensions, they assume that only Spider-Mansince the beginning of Avengers: Forces from the Infinity can remove it and decide to search for him and his friends. They run to Tivan's collection museum in Knowhere for answers, but with no important results except the Kree weapons which Tivan kept for himself. Their search leads them to the Dark Aster, from where they overhear the Kree leaders' plans to attack and invade Attilan (where the Avengers are) to retrieve the Eternity Forge. The two manage to take some of the Kree technology, but are eventually discovered by Yon-Rogg, Hala and their guards. All the sudden, Zemo, donning a Kree suit with Octopus-like mechanical arms and dubbing himself Doctor Octopus, suddenly betrays Exile and offers allegiance to the Kree in exchange of their aid in destroying the Avengers. Hala and Yon-Rogg accept as Exile is imprisoned in the ship. Through the trackers she secretly implanted on both Hala and Exile previously, Cindy overhears the conversation and she and the group head to Attilan, where they warn the others about it. The Avengers, the Guardians and Inhumans are aided in the issuing battle against the Kree troops with an army of the heroes and monsters from Kei's drawings as Gamora and Cindy confront Hala and T'Challa and Alexander duel with Yon-Rogg. Parker, Stark and Quill sneak into the center of the Dark Aster to sabotage the central batteries before they are ambushed by Zemo, who then voices his own plans to overthrow the Kree captains and take their Kree forces for himself so that his resources for his revenge on the Avengers will be complete. After a long fight, the trio defeat Zemo after tricking him into damaging the defense systems of the Dark Aster and causing him to be killed by his own bionic arms. Recovering from his bruises, Exile escapes containment and attempts to hack the ship's weapon systems to have them fire at Attilan, but only for Parker to hold him off while Stark and Quill steer the Dark Aster away from the city. Facing defeat by the hands of Parker and Kamala, Exile attempts to teleport to Queens with the goal to kill their friends and families in revenge of the couple's interference. But before he can succeed, Exile is incapacitated and stripped off his soul by VenomVenom wanted his own revenge on Exile for bringing Thanos to his former home planet in Klyntar, as shown in flashbacks of Avengers: The Symbiote War; also, Venom had developed the ability to drain souls thanks to the Soul Stone given to him by Gamora. Cindy and Gamora also defeat Hala, who is impaled by Romanoff with a Terrigen Crystal shard, causing Hala to be mistaken by the Kree Sentries as another Inhuman and incinerated by them. T'Challa and Alexander defeat Yon-Rogg, who is then swallowed alive by Goose. And finally, Thor and Black Bolt combine their powers and obliterate the Dark Aster for good. With the threat of the Kree rogues ended, the Inhuman Royal Family voice their gratitude for the Avengers and the Guardians' help before visiting the United Nations on Earth, where the World Leaders sign and announce a new peace treaty with the people of Attilan. Parker and Kamala enjoy their Christmas party with their friends as well as the Avengers (now officially joined by Cindy, Pertuz, Chavez and Alexander) and the Guardians. Brock and Venom decide not to reveal themselves to Weying (who is currently dating another man) and officially join Ogord's Ravager crew and Nebula decides to stay with Gamora and the Guardians in their farm. From Attilan, Black Bolt proudly watches Parker and Kamala resuming their romantic relationship while standing next to his Royal Family as they oversee the Inhumans on Attilan rejoicing. * In a Mid-Credit scene, Grandmaster, Tivan, Ayesha, Yon-Rogg and every other aliens who were previously swallowed by Gooseevents of Captain Marvel remain stranded in her pocket dimension while complaining about the lack of possibilities for their escape. They suddenly get even more irritated (while Tivan enjoys) the sound of the music which Goose overhears and enjoys. An annoyed Grandmaster eventually shouts: " ". * In a Post-Credit scene, Aunt May and Mantis inspect the Siege Perilous and notice it is still active. "Meanwhile... In Another Universe..." * Post-Credit scene continues in another reality, where Gwen Stacy / Ghost Spider and Devil Dinosaur intercept a robbery in the New York Main Museum and go have fun in Central Park. Characters As in its prequels, the animation of the film is the same as in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, but the appearances of the characters are yet based on their appearances in Marvel Cinematic Universe movies. Main Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Voice Actor: Haley Joel Osment * Biography: A teenage Avenger who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. * Appearance: Based on Tom Holland's character, but with green eyes. His costumes are the same as in Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming and Avengers: Infinity War respectively. Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel * Voice Actor/Actress: Auli'i Cravalho * Biography: An Avenger and Parker's love interest, she is a teenage Superhero fangirl who manifested her size/shape shifting abilities due to exposure to the Terrigen Mist and her status as a Inhuman descendant. * Appearance: Visually based in her voice actress, but with blue eyes. Her costume is a full red bodysuit under a blue ballet leotard with a skirt, a hood (which her mask is attached to) and a golden lightning bolt in her chest, a pair of blue boots and her golden bracelet in her left arm. Cindy Moon / Silk * Voice Actor: Alyson Stoner (replacing Kari Wahlgren in the previous film) * Biography: Parker and Kamala's classmate who developed her own arachnid powers from a prototype lab spider experimented on by Carlton Drake (who planned to create a living weapon against Eddie Brock to retrieve the Venom Symbiote). She is also an Inhuman descendant whose Inhuman powers upgraded her arachnid abilities (giving her the same unique abilities as Miles, organic webbing and stingers). Cindy effectively joins Parker's side and becomes a new Spider-powered heroine after being given by the Inhumans her own spider suit. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. As Silk, she sports the same outfit as in the comics as well as a green spider tattoo between her eyes (which change from human hazel to demonic red in her superhero form) which appears and disappears at her will. She also has a black hood and a red scarf in her belt. Tony Stark / Iron Man * Voice Actor/Actress: Eric Loomis * Biography: A leader and benefactor of a faction of the Avengers, who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. He is also Parker's mentor and supervisor. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Steve Rogers / Captain America * Voice Actor/Actress: Roger Craig Smith * Biography: A leader of the Avengers. A World War II veteran, he was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Endgame. Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Voice Actor/Actress: Laura Bailey * Biography: An Avenger, a highly trained spy, and a former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Endgame. Thor * Voice Actor/Actress: Travis Willingham * Biography: An Avenger and the king of New Asgard in Titan, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. Thor now wields a mystical axe known as Stormbreaker, after the destruction of his hammer Mjolnir in Thor: Ragnarok. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Bruce Banner / Hulk * Voice Actor/Actress: Jesse Burch (speaking voice) and Fred Tatasciore (vocal effects) * Biography: An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. Following the events of the previous films, Banner has managed to balance his two sides with gamma experimentation, enabling him to balance his intelligence with the Hulk's strength and physical stature, based on the "Professor Hulk" comic book identity. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Endgame. He also wears his Sakaarian gladiator attire and arsenal from Thor: Ragnarok. Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker * Biography: An Avenger and master archer who previously worked as an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Endgame. Scott Lang / Ant-Man * Voice Actor/Actress: James Arnold Taylor * Biography: An Avenger and former petty criminal who acquired a suit which allows him to shrink or grow in scale while also increasing in strength. * Appearance: The same as in Ant-Man and the Wasp and Avengers: Endgame. Hope Van Dyne / Wasp * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: An Avenger and the daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, who is handed down a similar suit and the Wasp mantle from her mother. * Appearance: The same as in Ant-Man and the Wasp. Dante Pertuz / Inferno * Voice Actor/Actress: James Arnold Taylor * Biography: A teenage Inhuman with Pyrokinetic powers who is one of Parker and Kamala's friends and classmates, Cindy's boyfriend and a candidate trainee for the Avengers' training program. * Appearance: Visually based on his appearance in Avengers: Ultron Revolution and added with a red face mask. Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid * Voice Actor: Nadji Jeter * Biography: One of Parker and Kamala's new classmates who developed his own arachnid powers from a prototype lab spider experimented on by Dr. Carlton Drake's head of security Roland Treece (who planned to create a living weapon against Eddie Brock to retrieve the Venom Symbiote). He is also the Avengers' newest trainee. * Appearance: Based on his looks in the 2017 Spider-Man animated series. Sam Alexander / Nova * Voice Actor/Actress: Scott Menville * Biography: One of Parker and Kamala's new classmates who is chosen to wield an cosmic helmet forged by Eitri with Nova Corps' resources which grant him supersonic flight and energy manipulation and absorption. * Appearance: Based on his looks in Ultimate Spider-Man and Guardians of the Galaxy animated series, but animated after the characters in Avengers: EMH!. Kei Kawade / Kid Kaiju * Voice Actor/Actress: Katie Leigh (the same voice as Han "Ian" Solo in Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace) * Biography: Cindy's 10-year-old adoptive brother and a Japanese orphaned Inhuman with the ability to literally bring his artistic drawings to life. * Appearance: The same as in Earth-616 counterpart and animated after the characters in Avengers: EMH!. Doctor Stephen Strange * Voice Actor/Actress: Liam O'Brien * Biography: An Avenger and a former neurosurgeon who, after a car accident which led to a journey of healing, discovered the hidden world of magic and alternate dimensions and became a Master of the Mystic Arts. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. T'Challa / Black Panther * Voice Actor/Actress: James C. Mathis III * Biography: An Avenger and the king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel * Voice Actor/Actress: Kari Wahlgren * Biography: An Avenger and U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of Kree scientist Mar-Vell during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. She is also Kamala's superhero idol and inspiration and has a close relationship with Rogers. * Appearance: Based on Brie Larson's character in the solo film of the same name and Avengers: Endgame. Vision * Voice Actor/Actress: David Kaye * Biography: An android and Avenger created using the artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron, and the Mind Stone. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch * Voice Actor/Actress: Lacey Chabert * Biography: An Avenger who can harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Sam Wilson / Falcon * Voice Actor/Actress: Khary Payton * Biography: An Avenger and former pararescueman trained by the military in aerial combat, using a specially designed wing pack. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Peter Quill / Star-Lord * Voice Actor/Actress: Josh Keaton * Biography: The half-human, half-Celestial leader of the Guardians who was abducted from Earth as a child, and raised by a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. He is armed with his Quad Blasters as well as a pair of Element-bending Gauntlets and Belt composed of Chitauri technology and designed by Jane Foster in Stark Industries. He and the Guardians also own a farm in Titan. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Gamora * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: A member of the Guardians, who is an orphan from an alien world and raised by Thanos, seeking redemption for her past crimes. She and the Guardians also own a farm in Titan. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War, but with blue eyes. Rocket * Voice Actor/Actress: Trevor Devall * Biography: A member of the Guardians who is a genetically-engineered raccoon-based bounty hunter and mercenary, and is a master of weapons and battle tactics. He and the Guardians also own a farm in Titan. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Groot * Voice Actor/Actress: Travis Willingham * Biography: A member of the Guardians who is a tree-like humanoid. Having evolved to adult level since the end of the previous film, Groot is shown to have displayed a higher level of intelligence (although he still speaks his old native language). He and the Guardians also own a farm in Titan, on which Groot is responsible for planting the vegetables. * Appearance: The same as the original Groot in Guardians of the Galaxy. Mantis * Voice Actor/Actress: Hynden Walch * Biography: A naive but innocent member of the Guardians of the Galaxy with empathic powers. She and the Guardians also own a farm in Titan. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War, but with green alien eyes (similarly to Starfire in the DC Animated Movie Universe). Drax the Destroyer * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: A member of the Guardians and warrior whose family was killed by Thanos' forces. He and the Guardians also own a farm in Titan, where Drax is the animals' shepherd. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. America Chavez * Voice Actor / Actress: * Biography: A young, strong and independent heroine from the Utopian Parallel, a dimension out of time and in the presence of the Demiurge, who was taken in by the tutelage of Rogers and Danvers. America's powers include superhuman strength, speed, and durability, as well as the ability to fly. * Appearance: Based on her looks in Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors. Black Bolt * Voice Actor/Actress: Troy Baker * Biography: The Head of the Inhuman Royal Family who is the King of Attilan, whose voice can cause destruction with the slightest whisper, and is Kamala's mentor. While he cannot speak with his mouth, he still speaks with humans and Inhumans through Telepathy. * Appearance: Based on Anson Mount's character in the Inhumans live-action series. Medusa * Voice Actor/Actress: Catherine Taber * Biography: The wife of Black Bolt and Queen of Attilan, who has the ability to control and move her hair. * Appearance: Based on Serinda Swan's character in the Inhumans live-action series. Karnak * Voice Actor/Actress: Robin Atkin Downes * Biography: Black Bolt's cousin and closest adviser, who can "see the fault in all things", avoiding errors, and acts as the Royal Family's strategist and philosopher. * Appearance: Based on Ken Leung's character in the Inhumans live-action series. Gorgon * Voice Actor/Actress: Phil LaMarr * Biography: Black Bolt's cousin and the leader of Attilan's Royal Guard, who can generate seismic waves with his cattle-like hooves. * Appearance: Based on Eme Ikwuakor's character in the Inhumans live-action series. Crystal * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: Medusa's sister, the Princess of Attilan and the youngest member of the Royal Family, who has the ability to control the elements of Earth, Water, Fire and Air. * Appearance: Based on Isabelle Cornish's character in the Inhumans live-action series. Lockjaw * Voice Actor/Actress: N/A * Biography: Crystal's companion as well as the "family dog" and teleporter of the Inhuman Royal Family. * Appearance: Based on his appearance in the Inhumans live-action series. Goose * Voice Actor/Actress: N/A * Biography: A Flerken, an house cat-based alien with a pocket dimension inside her body, and Danvers' pet. By an unknown time, Goose earned the ability to shapeshift into (as Cindy Moon describes) a "Flerkenzilla", a monstrous cat-based alien creature with increased strength and durability and the ability to absorb and redirect energy. * Appearance: The same as in Captain Marvel. Her "Flerkenzilla" form is based on the appearance of a Nexu from the Star Wars franchise with red tiger stripes. Eddie Brock / Venom * Voice Actor/Actress: Jerry O'Connell (as Eddie Brock) and Tony Todd (as the Venom Symbiote) * Biography: An former investigative journalist who became the host of an alien Symbiote which imbues him with super-human abilities and a horrific alter-ego: "Venom" as long as he and the Symbiote share the same body. Following the events of the previous film, Brock and Venom are residing on Gamora's former home planet in Zen-Whoberi until they are caught up by the war between the Inhumans and the Kree forces led by Hala. While Brock works for the safety of his lover Anne Weying, Venom seeks his personal revenge on Exile. The Symbiote also developed the ability to track the souls of the living beings Brock thinks of and also drain the souls of its victims (thanks to the Soul Stone) and they both own a Space Stone prototype which allows them to travel in space. * Appearance: Based on Tom Hardy's character in Venom. Stakar Ogord * Voice Actor/Actress: Fred Tatasciore * Biography: A high-ranking legendary Ravager who recruits Brock and the Venom Symbiote to his crew. * Appearance: Based on Sylvester Stallone's character in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Victor Kohl / Exile * Voice Actor/Actress: Sam Witwer * Biography: A treacherous rogue Inhuman with the abilities to teleport and harness Darkforce. He is a former lieutenant of Thanos' forces and currently has his own plans against both humanity and the Kree Empire. Due to his belief that humans and Inhumans should not co-exist, he despises Kamala's relationship with Parker and also seeks to keep them apart. * Appearance: Based on his looks in Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors. Helmut Zemo / Doctor Octopus * Voice Actor/Actress: C. Thomas Howell * Biography: An incarcerated Sokovian colonel-turned-terrorist who is obsessed with defeating the Avengers. He sees both Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel as menaces (as he had somehow become aware that it was their bond which reunited the Avengers and ended the rift between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark) and is reluctantly allied with Exile to restart his revenge on the heroes. Right after betraying Exile, he becomes Doctor Octopus after he obtain a hightech Kree device which provides him with extra goggles and four octopus-like mechanical arms. * Appearance: Based on 's character in Captain America: Civil War. His attire of Doctor Octopus is based on the one worn by Otto Octavius in the 2017 Spider-Man animated series. Hala the Accuser * Voice Actor/Actress: Julie Nathanson * Biography: A rogue Kree who was trained by Ronan to be his successor as Kree Accuser one year before his death. She longs to maintain "universal order" by obtaining the Eternity Forge, an cosmic artifact which is being held in Attilan by the Inhuman Royal Family. * Appearance: The same as in Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series. Yon-Rogg * Voice Actor/Actress: Jeffrey Combs * Biography: Danvers' former mentor-turned-nemesis, a ruthless Kree warrior and former commander of the now-defunct Starforce. * Appearance: Based on Jude Law's character in Captain Marvel. Nick Fury * Voice Actor/Actress: Keith David * Biography: The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who originally recruited the Avengers and continues to be a mentor and benefactor for the team. He is currently a head commander of the Nova Corps. * Appearance: Based on Samuel L. Jackson's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He now wears a Nova Corps variant of his S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. Supporting Characters Aunt May Parker * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: Parker's aunt who supports his role as Spider-Man and his relationship with Kamala. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Anne Weying * Voice Actor/Actress: Laura Bailey * Biography: Parker and his classmates' math teacher in Midtown High and Brock's girlfriend. * Appearance: Based on Michelle Williams' character in Venom. Dr. Jane Foster * Voice Actor/Actress: Catherine Taber * Biography: An astrophysicist allied with the Avengers, she is Thor's married queen in Asgard. * Appearance: Based on Natalie Portman's character in the MCU. She wears her Asgardian dress from Thor: The Dark World. Maria Hill * Voice Actor/Actress: Sumalee Montano * Biography: A former high-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who now works alongside the Avengers and is a captain of the Nova Corps. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Irani Rael / Nova Prime * Voice Actor/Actress: Misty Lee * Biography: The leader of the Nova Corps, known as Nova Prime, whose mission is to protect the citizens of the Nova Empire of Xandar and keep peace. * Appearance: Based on Glenn Close's character in Guardians of the Galaxy. Dr. Dora Skirth * Voice Actor/Actress: Jessica DiCicco * Biography: A former Life Foundation scientist who currently works for the Avengers. * Appearance: Based on Jenny Slate's character in Venom. Liz Toomes * Voice Actor/Actress: Jessica DiCicco * Biography: Parker's classmate and former crush. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Ned * Voice Actor/Actress: Yuri Lowenthal * Biography: Parker's best friend and classmate. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Michelle "MJ" Jones * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong * Biography: One of Parker's classmates and friends. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Muneeba "Disha" Khan * Voice Actor/Actress: Erica Luttrell * Biography: Kamala's mother. She is supportive to her daughter's role as Ms. Marvel and her relationship with Peter Parker and is a good friend to her new neighborhood May Parker. * Appearance: A younger variant of her counterpart in Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors. Yusuf Khan * Voice Actor/Actress: Jeff Bennett * Biography: Kamala's father, who is also supportive to his daughter's role as Ms. Marvel and her relationship with Parker. * Appearance: Based on actor . F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Voice Actor/Actress: Jennifer Hale * Biography: Stark's A.I. system. * Appearance: N/A. Nebula * Voice Actor/Actress: Erica Luttrell * Biography: An adopted daughter of Thanos who was raised with Gamora as siblings and a blue-skinned female alien cyborg. She is an ally to the Avengers and the Guardians and is currently exploring the galaxy seeking redemption for her past crimes in Thanos' behalf. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Heimdall * Voice Actor/Actress: Kevin Michael Richardson * Biography: The all-seeing, all-hearing Asgardian sentry of the Bifröst Bridge in New Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War, but with his armor from Thor and Thor: The Dark World. Mrs. Chen * Voice Actor/Actress: Misty Lee * Biography: A shop owner and friend of aunt May. She is shown in her shop, where Peter Parker is buying Christmas gifts for Kamala and aunt May. * Appearance: Based on her appearance in Venom. Cassie Lang * Voice Actor/Actress: Jessica DiCicco * Biography: Lang's daughter who has a good relationship with the Avengers (even seeing Kamala as a sister figure). * Appearance: Based on Abby Ryder Fortson's character in Ant-Man and Ant-Man and the Wasp, but with green eyes. Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym * Voice Actor/Actress: Jim Meskimen * Biography: A former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, entomologist, and physicist who became the original Ant-Man after discovering the subatomic particles which make the transformation possible. He is a benefactor of the Avengers. * Appearance: Based on his looks in Ant-Man and the Wasp. Eitri * Voice Actor/Actress: Robin Atkin Downes * Biography: The former king of the Dwarves of Nidavellir and the weaponsmith of New Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Also included with two Vibranium silver-colored arms. Talos * Voice Actor/Actress: Maurice LaMarche * Biography: The shape-shifting general of the Skrulls allied to Danvers. * Appearance: Based on Ben Mendelsohn's character in Captain Marvel. Kraglin * Voice Actor/Actress: Benjamin Diskin * Biography: Ogord's second-in command in the Ravagers who previously worked alongside the deceased Yondu Udonta. He is currently armed with Yondu's telekinetic arrow. * Appearance: Based on Sean Gunn's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Mainframe * Voice Actor/Actress: Cree Summer * Biography: An artificial intelligence and Ravager captain as well as a member of Ogord's team. * Appearance: Based on Miley Cyrus' character in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Voice Actor/Actress: Jason Spisak * Biography: Parker's rival and classmate. He is showing driving around the streets on his new car while still teasing Parker (who was at the time riding his Stark Industries-made motorcycle after buying Christmas gifts for Kamala and aunt May), consequently getting distracted enough to inadvertently crossing with the stop light on and almost run over a little girl in streets until he is stopped by Vision. Thompson is later confronted by an local sheriff who gives him a , on which his car is confiscated, much to his dismay and to a serious-looking Parker to do a . It is also stated by Parker and Anne Weying that Thompson is attending to summer school due to his low grading in Midtown High. * Appearance: The same as in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Taneleer Tivan the Collector * Voice Actor/Actress: Jeff Bennett * Biography: One of the Elders of the Universe, who is an obsessive keeper of the largest collection of interstellar fauna, relics, and species of all manner in the galaxy, and is the former keeper of the Aether (the Dark Elf Weapon which contained the Reality Stone). * Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Infinity War. Grandmaster * Voice Actor/Actress: Maurice LaMarche * Biography: One of the Elders of the Universe and the Collector's brother, who rules the planet Sakaar, and enjoys manipulating lesser life-forms. * Appearance: Based on Jeff Goldblum's character in Thor: Ragnarok. Ayesha * Voice Actor/Actress: Cree Summer * Biography: The golden High Priestess and leader of the Sovereign people, a genetically engineered race who are "gold and perfect and wanting to be physically and mentally impeccable". She holds a obsessive grudge with the Guardians of the Galaxy (since Rocket once stole some of the Sovereign people's Anulax batteries) and anyone allied to them, including the Ravagers and the Avengers. * Appearance: Based on Elizabeth Debicki's character in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Mac Gargan / Scorpion * Voice Actor/Actress: Jason Spisak * Biography: A sadistic convict from New York's Central Prison who had cybernetic components fused in his damaged body-parts due to an experiment on him by Madame Hydra. He is now equipped with a green bionic arm with Venomous and acid claws. * Appearance: The same as in the mid-credit scene of Spider-Man: Homecoming. He also has a cyborg-face piece in his scarred eye and a cybernetic whip resembling a Scorpion tail replacing his right arm. Ronan the Accuser * Voice Actor/Actress: Keith David (uncredited role) * Biography: A deceased high-ranking Kree official who is fanatical about their culture and practices. He was Hala's trainer and mentor before his death by the hands of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He appears in flashbacks about Hala's origins. * Appearance: Based on Lee Pace's character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Gwen Stacy / Spider-Gwen / Ghost Spider * Voice Actor/Actress: Tara Strong (uncredited role) * Biography: A free-spirited spider powered superheroine from other dimensions. She appears in the Post-Credit scene which is set in another dimension. * Appearance: Based on her appearance in Marvel Rising. Devil Dinosaur * Voice Actor/Actress: None (only Sound effects of T-Rex from the Jurassic Park franchise) * Biography: An altered red Tyrannosaurus Rex from Savage Land. He appears in a Post-Credit scene set in another dimension alongside Ghost Spider. * Appearance: Based on his appearance in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.. Non Speaking / Cameos * Rescue / Pepper Potts ** Morgan Stark * Betty Ross * Shuri * Ravagers ** Stakar Ogord's Team *** Martinex *** Charlie-27 *** Krugarr *** Aleta Ogord * Thanos (flashback only) * Kree Empire ** Korath the Pursuer (flashback only) * J. Jonah Jameson Cultural References Much like in its prequels and the original Marvel Cinematic Universe films, there are also several pop culture references and "Easter Eggs" (most of them being from Walt Disney productions and franchises). * The tiger head in Peter Parker's motorbike the Tiger has a burn scar design in the left eye. This is a reference to the design of Shere Khan in the 2016 live-action remake of Disney's The Jungle Book (where Shere Khan has a blinded left eye). * A little girl whom Vision saves after stopping Flash Thompson's reckless driving is shown carrying a plush lion which resembles Simba from The Lion King. * A snowman seen in the background (at the moment Flash Thompson's car gets confiscated by a sheriff) resembles Olaf from Disney's Frozen. * A fish-shaped handbag in Mrs. Chen's shop (which is Peter Parker's Christmas gift for Kamala Khan) resembles Dory from the Disney/Pixar film Finding Nemo and its sequel Finding Dory. * A decorated winter coat in Mrs. Chen's shop (which is Peter Parker's Christmas gift for Aunt May) resembles the one worn by Edmund Pevensie in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. * Mickey Mouse makes a cameo appearance as the mascot of a toy factory where Spider-Man fights Scorpion. * The scarecrow of the Guardians of the Galaxy's farm resembles Jack Skellington from Tim Burton's stop-motion animated musical dark fantasy Halloween-Christmas film The Nightmare Before Christmas. * Among the heroes and monsters from Kei Kawade's drawings, popular fictional characters seen in action figures, TV shows, video games, and films make cameo appearances in the film. Those include: ** Sonic the Hedgehog from Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise. ** Mega Man from Capcom's Mega Man video game franchise. Featured Songs Still like in its prequels, the film includes a small track of licensed songs which are heard in the background. * " " by No Doubt: Played when Cindy Moon / Silk battles a pack of Kree Sentries onboard the Sanctuary II. This scene pays homage to Carol Danvers' battle against Yon-Rogg's crew in Captain Marvel. * "Come on Get Happy" by David Cassidy and the Partridge Family: Played during the moment the Aveners' spacecraft arrives in New Asgard on Titan. * " " by The Spencer Davis Group (Remastered version by Steve Winwood): Played after the Midtown High School students leave for their Christmas holidays. It starts at the moment Peter Parker begins riding the Tiger (a high tech motorcycle he built in Stark Industries) to take Kamala Khan home and later, to buy Christmas gifts for her and aunt May. During the sequence, Parker also shares a fist bump with his new fellow trainee America Chavez (who was at the time riding her own motorcycle) and watches as Flash Thompson's car gets confiscated as a result of his reckless driving. The song ends when Parker meets up with Chavez in Mrs. Chen's shop after parking the Tiger in street. * " " by Looking Glass: Played when Peter Parker and Kamala Khan go visit the Guardians of the Galaxy's farm. * " " by the Electric Light Orchestra (ELO): Played by Peter Quill / Star-Lord in the radio of the Asgardian/Xandarian festival, on which Groot starts dancing during the party. Gamora remarks with a smile that it is still his favorite since he was a baby, referencing the opening title scene of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, on which Groot danced the song while the rest of the team were trying to defeat a dimensional-travelling monster in the Sovereign Empire. * " " by Jay and the Americans: Played at the introduction of Zen-Whoberi and its people while they are being observed by two members of Stakar Ogord's crew of Ravagers before Eddie Brock and Venom are seen harvesting fruit in Thanos' farm. * " " by Post Malone and Swae Lee: Played at the moment Parker and his friends return to Earth to finish the preparations for their Christmas party. It is most notably heard in the moment of Miles Morales' part of the preparation. * " " by Elvis Presley: Played by Kraglin in the Ravager ship's radio during the moment Parker and his friends are joined in their fight by Eddie Brock / Venom and Stakar Ogord's Ravager group in Sakaar against the Grandmaster's gladiators and Ayesha's Sovereign soldiers. * " " by Silver: Played in the Mid-Credit scene by Quill in the radio of his and his fellow Guardians' farm, on which Goose starts dancing, eventually annoying and angering the aliens swallowed by Goose and trapped in her pocket dimension (except Taneleer Tivan the Collector, who enjoys the music). References Category:American animated films Category:Sequels Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Avengers Category:Inhumans Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Iago PUC's Avengers Animated Trilogy